The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A computer system normally includes a management application for managing certain number of computing devices. During management of those computing devices, varying status may be recorded as different types of event logs, and the event logs may be stored in a database. The different event logs in the data base may have their own type of data type, data size, and each character of the event log may correspond to a column for storing the character. Once a new type of computing device is added in the management system, one or more new columns may be required to store certain new characters of the event log. This made the database grown larger, and different types of event logs may not be easily recognized directly by the administrator due to the data type used for encoding the event logs.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.